it was only an accident
by jasam17
Summary: when something bad happens to sam can jason be there for her
1. Chapter 1

"Sam, honey. I am going out. I have to work" Jason yelled up the stairs to his wife.

Sam came running down the stairs to catch him before he left. She always tried to see him before he left to work.

"Jason be careful. I love you too much" Sam told Jason.

Jason looked at her and smiled. He couldn't help it. She worried a lot. Jason Morgan had married a worrier, but he loved her anyway and wouldn't change a thing about her or his life.

"ok, I will. I will be back soon. You don't have to wait up for me" he said before kissing his wife.

"alright" she said to him as he walked out the door.

Sam had grown accustomed to Jason's lifestyle and his line of work. She was used to him having to leave so suddenly and not being able to tell her where he was going. It was who he is and she loved him for it. So it was all worth it.

It was later in the evening when Sonny had called Jason to work. She had watched some television and had ordered in Chinese food for dinner. She was now doing a crossword puzzle and watching the dead zone that she fell asleep. A little while later she awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked on the caller id and saw exactly who was calling. She smiled when she saw who it was: Jason.

"hey, you" she said as she answered the phone.

"how are you?" Jason asked her as he smiled. She always answered the phone like that.

"I'm fine. I was tired and I fell asleep. I'm fine really" Sam told Jason.

"Are you sure baby? You don't sound that way" Jason said with concern evident in his voice.

Sam looked at her phone and laughed. Jason always worried about her. He always knew when she was lying. It was a gift and that was one of the reasons she loved him.

" yes. Jason. Please stop worrying. I'm fine" Sam told Jason again.

The truth was Sam was not fine. Her head hurt and the room felt like it was spinning. She felt really sick to her stomach. She just didn't want Jason to worry about her.

"Ok, if you say so." Jason said.

"listen I got to go and get back to work. I will see you later." Jason said again and then hung up his phone.

After he hung up the phone he stared at it for a second. Sam didn't sound good. He had a bad feeling so he decided to call it a night and head home. His wife needed him even if she didn't say so.

As he approached the door he noticed it was quiet. Sam must be in bed he thought. He slowly opened the door and walked in quietly so he didn't disturb her.

"Jason?" Sam asked tiredly and very weakly.

" yeah, its me" Jason said quietly.

" I'm glad your home. I missed you" Sam said as she got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Jason followed her into the kitchen. When he caught one look at her face his smile quickly dropped. She was as pale as a ghost and had circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages.

" Sam, honey are you feeling alright?" Jason asked his wife now really concerned. He put his cool hands on her face. She had a slight fever.

" Not really. My head really hurts. I feel dizzy and my stomach really hurts." Sam said tiredly and almost out of breath.

" I'm taking you to bed" Jason said and then went to pick her up when she stopped him.

" I can walk, you don't need to carry me upstairs." Sam said as she headed for the stairs.

Jason nodded his head and then followed behind her. She stopped a few feet from the stairs when she suddenly felt dizzy. She then lost her balance and then fell backwards. Jason caught her right before she hit the floor.

" ok, honey I think I will carry you up to bed." Jason said as he headed up the stairs. Sam heard him mumble under his breath " and you thought you could walk"

After Jason got Sam settled in bed he went and cleaned up and then settled in bed himself. Right before he fell asleep, he pulled her close. When he felt her close to him, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up early the next week. Since Sam had been sick he insisted that she make a doctors appointment. He wanted to go with her but she insisted that he not, so he went to work instead. She had made it for the afternoon. When she was sitting on the couch she realized that tomorrow was their 5 year anniversary.

At the kitchen table, Sam sat and thought about her symptoms. She thought about the headaches, the dizziness, the upset stomachs and then she looked at her calendar. She then realized that her period was late. She sat there and pondered for a minute. No way she thought to her self and then grabbed her keys and headed for the hospital.

At the hospital

" hi, I'm Samantha Morgan and I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Meadows." Sam told the receptionist.

" I will let her know that you're here. Just take a seat over in the waiting area, Mrs. Morgan" she said and then walked away to find the doctor.

After a few minutes of waiting, she was finally seen by the doctor. She followed her back to the exam room and sat down on the table

"ok, Sam. What seems to be the problem" Dr. Meadows asked.

"well all last week I woke up feeling sick. I had a headache, dizziness and a sever stomach ache. Jason insisted that I come in to see a doctor.

" anything else?" she asked.

" yeah, actually. I was in my sitting in my kitchen this morning and I was looking at my calendar and I realized that my period is late.

"there could be a lot of reasons for that" Dr. Meadows told Sam.

" do you think that I could be pregnant?" she asked.

"well lets find out. I'm going to run a pregnancy test and then we will find out if that is the reason for all of your problems. We should have the results shortly."

After a few minutes of waiting. Dr. Meadows finally returned with the results of the test.

"Sam, I have the results." she said and then paused

"Congratulations, the test shows that you are having a baby." " I want you to stop by the nurse station and make a follow up appointment" she then walked over to the cabinet and then handed her prenatal vitamins and pamphlets. After that she walked out of the room.

Sam headed out of her office and then scheduled the appointment. She then headed to the waiting area for a second. Pregnant, she thought. How am I going to tell Jason. She put a hand to her stomach and smiled. "I'm finally going to have a family. She thought and then headed for her car.

"hey, I need your help" she said into the phone and then headed to penthouse 4 which was Sonny and Carly's penthouse. She got to the door and before she could even knock, the door was opened and she was pulled inside.

"Sam what can I do for you?" Carly asked her eyes full of concern and apprehension all at the same time.

" I have some news and I want to tell Jason but I don't know how, so I came to you for help." Sam told Carly.

"what?" she asked. " you have to tell me!" she said sounding excited.

"ok" Sam said. " well I had my doctors appointment not expecting much of anything, but they did find something.

" what honey?" Carly asked sounding worried. " what did they find?"

" Carly, I think that you need to sit down" Sam said excitedly

" what is it? don't keep me in suspense." Carly said getting anxious

" I'm pregnant" Sam said with a huge smile on her face.

Carly was silent for a minute. Slowly a smile kept across her face. "Congratulations" she said and wrapped her in a gigantic hug

" So when are you going to tell Jason?" Carly asked.

" I don't know yet. I was thinking tomorrow night. I thought maybe it could be his anniversary present.

" I got it. You are going to throw a really romantic night for Jason. You are going shopping and I got a hot sexy dress that I never wore and its perfect size for you. You will cook for him and then you will dance and you will end your perfect night by telling him that he is going to be a daddy. Now lets put our heads together and come up with a plan and give Jason the most romantic night of his life."


	3. Chapter 3

The place had been decorated with flowers everywhere. The table had also been decorated and she had bought a expensive wine for Jason and sparkling soda for herself. Sam wore a black dress that was backless and had halter that showed off her gorgeous arms. It came down to about her knees. Sam wore her hair long and it was curly. She had just enough make up to make a statement.

Jason walked in the penthouse and he smiled. He smelt something delicious and he knew that Sam was cooking. He walked in the kitchen and that's when he saw her. That dress and then her long black hair. When she turned around that's when he saw how stunningly gorgeous she looked.

" Jason, go get dressed for dinner, it will be ready soon." Sam told him.

" alright, I wont be long" he said and then kissed her huskily. He turned and then walked up the stairs.

Just as Jason came back downstairs, dinner was finished. Looking at Jason took her breath away. His big blue eyes got to her. She hoped that their babies eyes were just like his eyes.

She turned and smiled at him with her big brown eyes and flashed him her gorgeous smile. " shall we eat?"

Jason took her hand and then led her to the table. He pulled out her chair and then went to his.

They sat for a while and ate the delicious dinner. Jason had the wine and Sam had the sparkling soda. They chatted awhile and then they gazed never stopping gazing into each others eyes and holding each others hands. After a few minutes Jason finally broke the silence

" do you want your gift now?" Jason asked.

She smiled. Her eyes glowing. Jason smiled and handed her the box. She opened it and there inside it was a diamond necklace and matching earings.

" Jason , there beautiful. I love it. I love you. Thank you"

Jason gets up off his chair and then approaches her. He holds out his hand out for her to grab. " will you dance with me?"

Sam smiles and then gets up. She puts her arms around his neck and then lays her head on his chest. They stay like that for a while and then Sam looks up into his blue eyes.

" do you want your gift now? She asks him.

" yeah" Jason says

"well you cant have it" Sam tells him

" why not?" Jason asked confused.

" it takes nine months" Sam says smiling

Jason looks at her for a minute and ponders what she said for a minute before answering

"what gift takes nine months----oh" he says finally getting it.

" oh my god, your pregnant!" Jason says

Sam looked at Jason to see what his reaction was. She smiled at him. All of a sudden a huge smile kept across his face and his blue eyes lit up. He engulfed Sam in a big hug. After that he picked her up and twirled her around. He then carried her upstairs to the bedroom to make love to his wife all night long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny and Carly were on the couch talking about Michael and Morgan when Sam and Jason walked into their penthouse. Carly looked at Sam and smiled knowing that Sam told Jason about the baby.

" Sonny, Carly, were glad your both here. Sam and I have something to tell you." Jason tells them

" are we going on a family vacation?" Carly asked them trying to lighten the mood and suspense. She was excited about what they were going to tell them.

" shut up Carly" Jason told her. "you tell them Sam"

" what's going on?" Sonny asked now getting angry

"sonny, I went to the doctor and I found out why I have been sick lately. Jason and I are----" sam looks at Jason and then nodds "Jason you tell them"

Jason looks at Sam and then nods. He winks at her and then starts again.

" Sonny you are going to be an uncle. Sam is pregnant.

" oh my god" carly yelled. " congratulations."

" congrats man" sonny said

" when are you due?" carly asked excitedly

" April" Sam says " we cant wait"

Sam hugged sonny and then Carly. They talked for a while and then Sam got up and sat by Jason for a few minutes before saying

"Jason, I'm tired. I'm going home to take a nap" Sam says and then heads for the door

"see you at home, honey" Sam says and then heads out the door.

"yeah be careful" he says and then kisses " love ya"

" congratulations Sam" sonny says as she leaves.

After sam leaves Sonny and Jason sit down and talk while Carly goes to tend to the kids.

" I' m happy for you. A child is a wonderful thing"

" I cant believe it either. A baby. I cant wait to be a father." Jason says

" your going to be a great father, Jason. You and Sam are going to be fantastic parents"

" life is so good" Jason said as he got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next couple of months was very interesting for Jason. They went shopping for the baby and everything was good. One morning Sam was so bored she decided to clean the apartment.

" Sam. I'm going to talk to Sonny. I will be right back. Please be careful."

" ok I promise" Sam said. " love you Jason."

While Jason was at Sonny's Sam decided to vacuum the stairs. Sam was at the top of the stairs. She was about to move the vacuum when she tripped on the cord and fell down the stairs and onto the floor. Sam screamed and then it all went black.

" Sonny, Lorenzo Alcazar is back in business-----" Jason started to say when he heard it. Something so horrible it made his blood run cold.

" Sam---" he yelled and then ran out of Sonny place hoping it was nothing. Sonny and Carly were right behind him

He ran as fast as he could and when he entered his penthouse that's when he saw it. His pregnant wife laying unconscious at the foot of the stairs. He kneeled down on the floor next to her and ran his hand along her cheek.

" Sam, honey, can you hear me?" he asks but gets no reply

" call 911" Jason yells " hurry

" I already did" Sonny says

Jason didn't really remember much of what happened after that. The ambulance came and took his pregnant wife to the hospital. They asked him questions about Sam's pregnancy. He didn't remember asking the questions. All he was worried about was his wife and his baby. that's when Jason sees Monica out of the corner of his eye.

" Monica, how is she?" Jason asks frantically " how about the baby?"

" Jason, she has a concussion, bruised ribs, and she sprained her wrist. She should make a full recovery" Monica says confidently.

" Monica, how is our baby?" Jason asked even more concerned

" I'm so sorry Jason. Sam lost the baby.

" oh, god, no" Jason put his head down. Monica put her arms around him and he didn't even hug her back. He was devastated.

"sonny, what's going on?" carly asked frantically.

" wait here for a minute, I will go and find out." Sonny said as he got up.

Sonny headed over to where Jason and Monica where standing. " Jason what's going on?"

" what room is she in? does she know?" Jason asked.

"room 311 and no Jason she doesn't know. She's been out since the fall. I'll check back on her later. Again I'm sorry" Monica says and then walks away.

" Jason, what happened?" Sonny asks again.

Jason looks at Sonny for a second and then begins to talk. Tears forming in his eyes. Sonny notices that and then the tears fall

" Sam lost the baby and I have to tell her" he says and then walks away.

" oh my god" he thinks and then turns to Carly. He walks over to her.

" sonny what happened?" she asks scared.

" Sam lost the baby, Jason's devastated." sonny says


	6. Chapter 6

-1" Sonny, what happened?" Carly asked her voice filled with concern.

" Um- Sam lost the baby and Jason's devastated." Sonny told her.

" No, No that cant be. Oh god no!" Carly told Sonny and then went into his warm embrace.

Sonny held her for a minute before he pulled away. He wiped the few falling tears from her eyes and then looked at her.

" Sonny, its not fair. Why them? They didn't deserve this. Wait a minute, does Sam know yet?" Carly asked.

" I know its not fair and no she doesn't know. Jason has to tell her that their baby is dead. How is he going to be able to tell his wife, the mother of his child that she is dead?"

" god sonny I don't know. She's going to be devastated." sonny and Carly go into another embrace and then they sit down.

---------------------------- Sam's room-------------------------

Jason stopped in front of her door and just looked in. she looked so peaceful and content. He smiled for a second and then the smile fell. He realized that in a matter of a few minutes her world is going to come crumbling down in front of her and he has to be the one to do it. He could have had one of the doctors tell her, but her decided to. He is her husband and its only right that this kind of news should come from him.

He walked in and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. She stirred slightly and then slowly her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Jason and she sat up in bed quickly panic written all over her face and fear in her eyes. Jason quickly got up and sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed her hand again.

" Jason, what happened?" Sam asked really confused.

" you had an accident. Your in the hospital so just relax." Jason told her and gave her hand a squeeze.

" oh my god, the baby. How's that baby?" she asked calming down a little bit.

He looked at her and realized that he couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her that the baby was gone, but he had to. Her eyes demanded it. He thought about how much its going to hurt her to find out. His heart was breaking just thinking about the pain she was going to feel.

" Um---Sam there was an accident--" Jason started but stopped and gripped her hand and gave it another little squeeze.

" Jason what --- what is it? What's wrong with the baby? What happened?"

" Sam there was an accident. You fell down the penthouse stairs and when I found you, I brought you here." he looked down at the bed spread and Sam could tell that something else was wrong, something he wasn't telling her.

" Jason what is it? Just tell me! What happened to the baby?"

Jason looked at her and then down at the bedspread and then back up at her with glassy eyes. Jason's grip on her hand immediately tightened and then she knew.

Sam had tears filling up in her eyes. She looked up at Jason, her eyes begging him to deny it, but they didn't. his gaze never left her and that's when she knew. She could feel the tears forming and she looked at Jason again.

She shook her head " NO!NO! NO! NO!" she screamed. Jason pulled her into an embrace and began stroking and rubbing her back." I am so sorry honey" he whispered in her ears over and over again while continuing to rub her back.

" why Jason ? Why?" she asked him, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

" I don't know. They did everything they could." he told her still rubbing her back.

It was quiet for a few minutes. The tears had actually stopped falling. Sam laid back on the bed, Jason was holding her hand. She had dozed off and he stayed watching her. All of a sudden she stirred awake. It took her a few seconds to realize this wasn't a dream, it was reality. No sooner had the tears started falling had he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed trying to wipe away her tears.

" what's wrong honey?" he asked quietly.

" I --uh---I --want my baby!" she cried into her hands. " I want my baby!"

Jason immediately scooted over and her pulled her into an embrace. " I know. I miss her too." Jason rubber her back and caressed her hair. Sam's whimpers had become full blown sobs. She was shaking so violently and he was getting worried. " I want my baby" she cried into his shoulder. He had tears falling down his cheeks. He wiped them away right before the doctor came in. they gave Sam some medication to help her sleep.

" I will be right out here if you need anything" he told her before she nodded and then fell asleep. He turned and walked out of her room and headed for the waiting room to see Sonny and Carly.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Jason closed the door silently and then headed out to the waiting room. Jason saw Sonny and Carly sitting in the waiting room. It looked like she had been crying, although he couldn't blame her. that's what he felt like doing. He walked angrily past Sonny and Sonny saw that. He hurried after him and managed to get him back to their waiting room.

Jason turned away from Sonny and hit the wall. The realization that his baby died had finally began to sink in. he scrunched up his face to stop the tears that would fall. sonny saw this and he walked over to his friend. He pulled him into an embrace. Finally the damn broke loose and Jason just lost it. The tears came and they came. He felt like he wanted to scream and finally he did. He screamed for his wife and his child all the while sonny just held him and tried to comfort him.

Sonny and Jason finally made it to the floor. After the tears had finally stopped, they just sat there for a minute.

" Jason, Sam needs you. You should go to her." sonny told him.

" I know. She needs me to be strong for her and that's just what I am going to be for her."

Sonny nodded at him and then he got up. Jason followed a minute afterwards. He quickly wiped the few tears he had away and then headed towards Sam's room . Sonny was right. Sam needs him to be there and be strong for her and that's just what he's going to do.


	8. Chapter 9

-1Jason sighed and then turned around running right into Sonny. Sonny could tell that Jason was stressed out and he was on the edge of cracking. But then again who could blame him, he ha just lost his baby and Sonny knew exactly how he felt and so did Carly. He knew Jason was feeling devastated and he is pissed off at the world.

Sonny looked at Jason and didn't know what to say to him. Then again what do you say to a parent that has lost a child. There is no words to say to them. Then there is the matter of Sam. What is he going to say to her. He has no clue how she is feeling. Sonny looked at Jason and then put a hand on his shoulder.

" how is Sam?" sonny asked Jason cautiously.

Jason looked up from staring at the floor right in to Sonny's eyes and then that's when he felt the anger that had been growing inside if him was released. He felt like kicking the wall, he was so pissed off.

" Sam is devastated. Her heart is broken and there is nothing that I can do to stop it." Jason said even more pissed off than he was the minute before.

" I am so sorry Jason! I really am! There is no words to describe how sorry Carly and I truly are." Sonny told Jason and then pulled him into an embrace.

" thanks Sonny, we really appreciate it. But I should be getting back to Sam. She should be waking up again soon and I don't want her to be alone." Jason said as Sonny nodded and he walked away.

Sonny looked at Jason and then shook his head. He could tell that his best friend was devastated. Sonny was now determined to get his best friend and his best friends wife through this, one way or another, they will get through this.


End file.
